freerealmssunrisefandomcom-20200214-history
BloodClawClan
About BloodClaw BloodClawClan differs from the average Clan. We have some slightly different ranks, a deteriorated Clan culture, and a more blood-thirsty nature. BloodClawClan is the last surviving Elder Clan, with a long and proud history. We despise magic, and choose to revere The Place of no Stars over StarClan. We also take no issue with killing in battle. Our leaders have always been powerful warriors of the Blood-Grimdark bloodline. We greatly value respect, family, strength, and loyalty. Crookedstar's Discord: Crookedstar#9699'' ''Shatteredstar's Discord: Shatteredstar#0535'' '''Clan Specific Culture Religion: BloodClawClan chooses to follow the Place of no Stars(informally known as the Dark Forest), and rejects StarClan and their policies. The Clan was not originally created with the intent to disobey StarClan, but it quickly ended up that way. It was Bubblestar, the first Leader, that lead the Clan down the path to the Dark Forest. BloodClawClan Medicine Cats communicate with their Dark Forest ancestors much the same as other Clans do with their StarClan ancestors. Hierarchy: Over time BloodClaw has developed multiple extra ranks or changed the name of existing ones in the Clan. The Deputy for example has been changed to be called the Herald. Medicine Cats have an extra rank; Head Medicine Cat. BloodClaw almost constantly has more than one Medicine Cat at a time, therefore Head Medicine Cats are there to oversee the others. All Medicine Cats in BloodClawClan also receive a small amount of fight training. There are also Senior Warriors. They retain all the duties of normal Warriors, only with the added aspect of aiding the Leader and Herald in any major decisions. Reputation: Ever since the swap to the side of the Place of no Stars, BloodClaw cats have never held back in battle. They take pride in the killing and Clan destroying they've done. Most BloodClawClan Warriors feel great joy when the crowds at the Gatherings part in fear. There is no punishment in BloodClawClan for breaking the "no killing" rule in the Warrior Code. Rogue Names: BloodClawClan has had repeated exposure to foreign races in Free Realms; which gave them ideas for nicknames shorter than their Warrior Names. After the Sunset those became offical Rogue Names that are now used alongside their Warrior Names. Stemming off of this also came surnames for the different family trees in the Clan. Bubblestar's Bloodline- named Blood, and Scourge's Bloodline- named Grimdark, came together and united their trees, becoming the Blood-Grimdark's. And they hope to see many more bloodlines sprout within the Clan. (ex: Cinder Blood-Grimdark & Lavender Blood-Grimdark) Alliances: BloodClawClan has always highly valued loyalty. Therefore they take alliances extremely seriously, and are known to fight and die for their allies. Expecting them to do the same. Clan History First Era The Old Days BloodClaw was created around July of 2009. Through then and 2014 we had five different leaders: Bubblestar, Bluestar, Swiftstar, Shatteredstar, and Crookedstar. Bubblestar was the creator of the Clan. Swifttail (later known as Swiftstar) founded our territory. We quickly discovered another Clan lived there, BrightClan. We shared land with them, but not for very long before they died out on their own. Bubblestar was a fair and peaceful leader, she always gave people a chance to explain themselves. But things changed. ShadowClan came, they attacked us, they tried to drive us out. Bubblestar realized the only way to beat them was to start actually killing cats in battle. It worked and they left, never to been seen again. All was well for awhile, random fights here and there, but that was all. DarkmoonClan started trespassing frequently. We attempted asking them to stop, but nothing was being done about it. Foxstar of EclipseClan, Bubblestar's mate, convinced her that the only way to stop them was to get rid of them. She agreed to help, we did not know at the time that Foxstar only wanted them gone because of his personal issues with his brother, Scourge, who was the leader of Darkmoon at that time. After the battle Streampelt, Bubblestar's daughter, betrayed her and tried to kill her. Between that and the abundant trespassers, Bubblestar snapped. From then on trespassers were attacked and killed on sight. Any Clan that challenged them was dealt with. Bubblestar really just lost her mind, and eventually it back fired on her, and she was killed by her own clanmate, Sharpclaw. Age of the New Clans Swiftstar became leader next, but only for a short time. She decided to step down and give the role to Bluestar. Bluestar ruled with an iron fist. She did not tolerate much, but she was too trusting. Bluestar did not have any major wars with anyone, there was occasionally fights and battles and she would send aid to her allies, but she did not have as many problems as the Clan did while Bubblestar ruled. Her leadership was cut short by a cat posing to be from TigerClan. The she-cat ripped open her throat and shoved death berries in her mouth. Her daughter and deputy, Shatteredheart, killed the cat by repeatedly slamming her head into the nearest twoleg bench. She tried saving Bluestar, but the wound was beyond healing. Shatteredstar became leader next, and first thing on her list was to avenge Bluestar. She trained the Clan hard and then lead an attack onto TigerClan, bringing along her sister Poisionstar's Clan, PoisonIvyClan. They attacked mercilessly and brought TigerClan down. They also had many attacks from MeadowClan and Shatteredstar wouldn't have any of it. Many border skirmishes later and MeadowClan was subdued. Shatteredstar quickly decided to start working on expanding the Clan's boarders into MeadowClan's old land. In a tragic turn of events Shattteredstar's leadership was cut short. A wolf from Blackpaw with a grudge against her gathered her friends and ended Shatteredstar's rein because of a short and unnecessary battle started by one of the PineClans. Though they did not take her last life, she stepped down, and left the position for Crookedstar. End of Free Realms Crookedstar dealt with many trespassers and didn't let anyone hurt their Clan. Then came the fall of FreeRealms, and the wolves weren't done with Shatteredstar, now as Deputy, Autumnwhisker. They came while we did not have many available clanmates and attacked us. They humiliated Autumnwhisker but she quickly gave up her honor to save the Clan. Crookedstar had to save her life. FreeRealms fell and FeralRealms was born, and BloodClaw moved to NorthwesternWilds. Second Era The Beginning of the New World Crookedstar did not deal with the same problems as the other leaders. A cat named Legend Moonstar started to cause problems, and she was harshly dealt with. For moons we felt threatened by the wolves, remembering their past actions and their feelings towards us. Crookedstar played it safe in concealing our anger and acted as allies to the wolves and their alpha. Crookedstar wanted to stay on their good side as long as possible. But the Clan's worries were put to rest when there was an uprising inside the pack. Their Beta rebelled against their Alpha and almost all the rest of the wolves left. Their Beta then created a new pack, NightRaid Wolf Pack, and Crookedstar established an alliance with them. Free Realms: Sunrise Our Clan culture has evolved and changed from how it used to be. We have reclaimed our old territory in Sacred Grove. Not only that but we have finally completed the territory expansion Shatteredstar was planning so many moons ago. We have lost a lot of clanmates to the Sunset but we are determined to rebuild. Crookedstar is currently the leader, and Shatteredstar returned to become the Deputy, now called the Herald. In honor of her prevous leadership, she is keeping "star" at the end of her name. Territory BloodClawClan has always held the same territory in Sacred Grove. We have also expanded recently. We occupy the Northern Wilds. Ranks Leader: 'Crookedstar / Blue Blood-Grimdark ''Past Leaders: Bubblestar, Swiftstar, Bluestar, & Shatteredstar 'Herald: '''Shatteredstar / Vix Blood-Grimdark ''Past Heralds: Swifttail, Shadetuft, Shatteredheart, Littlecloud, & Crookedleg '''Head Medicine Cat: '''Mooncloud / Moon Blood-Grimdark '''Medicine Cat: Stormfrost / Skye Blood-Grimdark Senior Warriors: 'Spiderfang / Scourge Blood-Grimdark, Sagedust / Cinder Blood-Grimdark, Swfitfeather / Swfit Blood-Grimdark, & Goldenclaw ''Old Free Realms Officers~ Memorial * Åutumnwhïsker * Venomgazë * Bridget Shinymeadows * Golden Claw * Epic Angela * Fãwnleaf * Tori Winterwell * Brîndlëpëlt * Låy * Hollyleäf * Tøxic Ëmber * Swîftfang * Eçhowing * Skysong Clan Hierarchy ''Leader The Clan''' Leader''' is charged with the responsibility to watch over and manage the entire Clan, maintaining discipline, order, and protection. Leaders are normally granted nine lives and a new name with the ending "-star" (ex: Bubblestar, Shatteredstar) in a ceremony where past Leaders, Heralds, and Medicine Cats will judge them on whether or not they are worthy of the leadership. Clan Leaders will only choose resurrection nine times before passing leadership down onto the second in command. Herald The Herald is the second-in-command to the Leader, and may be considered an apprentice to the art of leading the Clan. They serve in the Leader's place in situations where the Leader is unable to fulfill their duties. They are in charge of organizing patrols, and they are often called on by the Leader for advice, but other than that, they retain the normal duties of a warrior. Upon the Leader's death, they become the Leader and through the Leader ceremony. Heralds may also retire and give up their place as Herald if they wish. Medicine Cat/Healer The Medicine Cat/Healer serves the Clan as both their spiritual leader and healer, making them akin to the idea of a 'medicine man' in a tribal society. Clan Leaders often rely on them to carry messages to their ancestors, as Medicine Cats have a link no other cat has to the deceased. As a healer, they gather herbs and dispense them as an apothecary would. They handle diagnosis and treatment of both illness and injury for all the cats in the Clan. In their role as spiritual leader, they teach the code, interpret omen and prophecy, and generally serve the Clan as a conduit between the earthly cats and their ghostly counterparts. Head Medicine Cat The Head Medicine Cat/Healer is the most experienced Medicine Cat. They have seniority over other Medicine Cats, and will make any decisions involving them. The Leader will consult the Head Med with any questions involving their duties. They are the first out of all the full Medicine Cats to be given an Apprentice when one arises (if they don't already have more than one), and can have multiple at a time. Medicine Cat Apprentice Medicine Cat Apprentices are cats that are being trained to follow in the pawsteps of the Medicine Cats. They learn healing and spiritual lore. Medicine Cat Apprentices also accompany their mentors in their visits to the Moonpool or Moonstone. Medicine Cat Apprentices receive their warrior names once their mentor dies, steps down, or simply declares their apprenticeship completed. Warrior A Warrior is a cat trained in the arts of fighting and hunting. Warriors make up the bulk of the Clan, and provide the Clan with the protection and food supply that keeps it safe and well-fed. Typically, a cat is made a warrior at or over the age of twelve moons. In their oath to become a warrior, they promise to "uphold the warrior code and protect and defend their Clan, even at the cost of their life." Senior Warriors A Senior Warrior '''is an older, highly respected warrior, typically mentioned to have a good bond with the Leader. They can also give counsel and discuss important matters with the Leader and Herald. ''Apprentice'' An '''Apprentice is a cat in training to become a Warrior. Their names end in the word "-paw" (Ex: Riverpaw) to signify the "path their paws are now on." Most are usually at or over the age of six moons. They have a mentor appointed to them at their ceremony and are taken out battle or hunting training on most days. They are also given the task of cleaning out old bedding and removing Elders' ticks and fleas. Apprentices are not allowed to have a mate or kits. Queen A Queen is a she-cat nursing or expecting kits. Their primary task during this time is the raising of their kits. Some queens can stay in the nursery after they have kits to aid future inexperienced Queens. Kit Kits are cats who have not been made an apprentice yet. Their names always end in "-kit" (Ex: Dovekit). Most often, they are under the age of six moons, though sometimes they are held back from being an apprentice for a certain amount of time, sometimes due to injury or misbehaving. They stay in the camp and are forbidden to leave it, unless accompanied by an older cat, such as a warrior, a medicine cat, or any kind of apprentice. And only with the Leader's permission. Elder An Elder is a retired Warrior, Herald, Queen, Medicine Cat, or Leader who is too old or not in suitable shape to continue with their duties. Elders are taken care of by the whole Clan, and are given respect for the time they have served. They are responsible for taking the body of a dead cat out to be buried. Some cats don't become an elder only because of old age; if there is ever a condition which prevents the cat from fulfilling their duties to their Clan, it usually leads to the cat's decision of retiring. (Ex: An injury that prevents them from hunting/fighting). Category:Guilds